Phase 1 Plan
PODCAST South American News/Radio For this phase, podcasts containing news feeds from nations within South America will engage an online fan base as they will be able to listen to real life-like radio stations and newscasts talking about how there actually might be a possible cure for cancer and it comes from a plant found in Brazil. These episodes will be told as a story from when the cure is found within the plant and how it was sent to San Francisco for further testing, to the day of the outbreak and a warning to all citizens not affected that a wall of separation is being built. For the last couple of podcast episodes, I fast forward to futuristic sounding robots and military in the year 2035. A wall has been built keeping certain nations free of zombies, while others thrive with runners, ferals, and zitizens. At this point, military operations along with scientist's from mortal land nations are at war with the zombies and do not want peace. In these podcasts, I describe how people are dealing with the entire situation. Budget: '''$0 '''Online Novel This novel is based off of Bethany and her family. With Bethany begin so tied into the loop being one of the main architect for Zumanity Pharmaceuticals she wasn't at home when the attack happened on her family. A Lot of the new Zombies hasn't been in contact with humans and when they discovered them they attacked and ate their brains. One a foggy night and bethany working overtime, she received a hysticaryl call from her husband telling her that the Zombies had gotten into the house, he knew that him and their two children would not survive the attack from the 10 plus walkers approaching their home. With limited ammunition he fought until his death and next were the children. Bethany lost all hope and at that point she knew she had to do something to save herself and everyone who was in danger of the walkers. She began to call her family to see who to go to first when she got an answer from her sister who was in a panic while her husband began to fire shots at walkers approaching their home. She quickly tells her sister to meet her at Sam’s house and bring nothing. After they settle Bethany began to give her sister details about the call she received from her husband and informed them that they didn’t make it. They come together and decide to dig an underground tunnel from Sam’s unfinished basement to the Grand Canyons where there they could transport those who can function and live among humans while helping and build a new seperate life from the new form of living under Z-manity’s control. Budget: '''$0 '''Self Published Novel The Hidden Village Escape place for humans, walkers, and partials to go Bethany and Sam have completed the tunnel and begin to transport all to the secret location in the Grand Canyons. There they have Bethany’s sister and her husband who are still human. They have set up camp for everyone who has escaped. They will plan to build and live here if they can confirm that it will be safe for everyone. If they are discovered they will all have to fight or they will be killed by the military, but with a low weapon supply and a low food supply they have to come up with a plan and quick. Budget: $0